EbilCorp
EbilCorp is a corporation that is made by Zorbak and they act as one of the antagonists of MechQuest and showed up in most Artix Entertainment Games. Summary AdventureQuest EbilCorp is a for-evil corporation that specializes in "doom, destruction, corruption, and hostile takeovers.” They believe that money is the most important thing in life. They tried to destroy Artix Entertainment with their "Operation Gameocide," which involved the invasion by millions of his evil robotic minions of all six of Artix Entertainment's games with the aim of completely destroying Artix Entertainment's game network. But EbilCorp was thwarted by the players. AdventureQuest World EbilCorp was once more behind the project "Operation: Gameocide" The players were able to thwart EbilCorp's plans in all six games in seven days. HeroSmash Ebilcorp has unleashed an army of viruses in the heart of Liberty City, the Super City Mall. This war is happening in all of AE games and If players lose this war then... All Hail Ebilcorp! MechQuest In here, they have a partnership with The Shadowscythe and their CEO Mr. Z made a cameo after Kingadent Slugwrath is defeated by The Student, In Westion they abducted the ambassadress of westion and have them prisoner until The Stdent shows up and thwarted their plans. Members *Zorbak/Mr. Z - CEO *Platinum - Chairman *Biological Reconstructionist - Provides cyber-augmentation to any ninja, assassin, or terror-clown. Looks virtually identical to Animal Exploitation Specialist, another employee of EbilCorp. *EbilCorp Employees - The generic employees of EbilCorp. Looks identical to Biological Reconstructionist. *Rare Item Minion - Sells top-quality weaponry and armor made by EbilCorp. Looks identical to Biological Reconstructionist. *Thought Control Specialist - Brainwasher. Minions, Machines and Monsters AdventureQuest EbilCrop Latern.png|EbilCrop Latern EbilCorp_Complaint_Department.png|EbilCorp Complaint Department EbilCorp_Firing_Supervisor.png|EbilCorp Firing Supervisor 560396_351202171636805_1346646664_n.jpg AdventureQuest Worlds Ebil Shdowscythe.png|Ebil Shadowscyythe EbilCorp Cactus Creeper.png|EbilCorp Cactus Creeper EbilCorp Tanuki.png|EbilCorp Tanuki Ebil Seed Spitter.png|Ebil Seed Spitter Gorebilphant.png|Gorebilphant Ebil Rhino Beetle.png|Ebil Rhino Beetle Ebil Robot Guard.png|Ebil Robot Guard Ebil Bupers Camel.png|Ebil Bupers Camel Ebil SoulTaker.png|Ebil SoulTaker Ebil Deathgazer.png|Ebil Deathgazer EbilCorp Slime.png|EbilCorp Silme Ebil Mech Dragon.png|Ebil Mecha Robot AQWChairmanExecutiveArmor.jpg|EbilCorp Executives EbilCorpMusclesFemale.png|EC Muscle Females EbilCorp'sMusclesMale.png|EC Muscle Males EbilCorpOfficeDroneFemale.png|EbilCorporate Office Drone Female EbilCorpOfficeDroneMale.png|EbilCorporate Office Drone Males EbilRoosterbull.png|Ebil RoosterBull EbilCorpexpspecialist.png|Animal Exploitation Specialist - Runs the Animal Exploitation Center PromotionDrone.png|Promotion Drone - shows the promotions to EbilCorp's new employees WarriorDrone.png|Warrior Drone RogueDrone.png|Rogue Drone PriestDrone.png|Priest Drone MageDrone.png|Mage Drone eSOKVNZ.png|EbilCorp Ninja Male gIjJdPZ.png|EbilCorp Ninja Female PS8HKuO.png|EbilCorp Shadowscythe EbilSymbioteMaleNew.png|Ebil Symbiote Males EbilSymbioteFemaleNew.png|Ebil Symbiote Females EbilBattleBot.png|EbilCorp Battle Bot 554413_351201261636896_362049833_n.jpg *Faceless Drone *AdventureQuest Balloon Dragon - An EbilCorp dragon made from black and red balloons. *EbilCorp Knight HeroSmash Ebilcorp Troll.png|EbilCorp Troll EbilcCorp Malware.png|EbilCorp Malware Ebilcorp Hack.png|EbilCorp Hack Platinum Virus.png|Platinum Virus 580979_352365648187124_965755017_n.jpg MechQuest EC04Starship.png|EC 04 fds-1ec03.jpg|EC 03 EC021.png|EC 02 EC012.png|EC 01 EC05Starship.png|EC 05 MQ-Mons.jpg 306636_351204154969940_527491600_n.jpg EbilCorp Recruitment Those who are looking to express 'creativity' and make the world a 'better place', then they have come to the right place. The company is currently seeking: *Top Secret Agents *Mad Scientists *Henchmen *Vampires *Creepy Doll Master *Ninjas *Unstable Clowns *People with crazy Laughs *Bikini Models *Experiment subjects willing to drink this green liquid *Future CEOs *Robot Army Commander *People that hate the fact that they are STILL getting Candy Crush requests on Facebook *Anonymous Internet User The next round of applications is always open. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Corporations Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Wealthy Category:Organizations Category:AdventureQuest Villains Category:Evil Creator Category:Monster Master Category:Sophisticated Category:Businessmen Category:Crossover Villains Category:Indie/Doujin Villains